Just Friends
by happyspirit100
Summary: Amanda and Nick been friends forever,but what happens when Amanda want to be more?
1. JUST FRIENDS

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	2. DYING LOVE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	3. HIS HOUSE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	4. THE TOUR

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	5. SWEET LIFE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	6. LEAVING DAY

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	7. PICNIC

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	8. NILEY

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	9. DUMPED

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	10. THE POOL PARTY

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	11. THE DARE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	12. THE SOON TO BE KISS

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	13. THE TRUTH

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	14. LEAVE ME BE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	15. NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	16. I'M STUPID

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	17. I'M SORRY

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	18. SHUT UP AND KISS ME

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	19. YOUR MINE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


	20. MY LOVE

ffid 27d73753e26bd5de6e3b50b61e9c75f07df6c046 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 682278752 29958413  
ffkey 623df1b83c9818ca82c00f5d0e4d300fd2878e23 /  
1536 2809659264 29959016 683368752 29958413 


End file.
